


Разделим ношу на двоих  / You Carry Me, Then I Carry You

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season 15, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Сэм всегда найдёт ответы для Дина.Тэг: Притчи, 17:3
Kudos: 2





	Разделим ношу на двоих  / You Carry Me, Then I Carry You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Carry Me, Then I Carry You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/550957) by K Hanna Korossy. 



_«И что нам теперь делать? Как мы будем бороться — с **Богом**?»_

Сэм хранил молчание долгую минуту. Вопросы Дина были риторическими, но мысли Сэма всё равно крутились вокруг них. Бог? Сущность, к которой он когда-то взывал о помощи; которая, как он чуть позже сделал вывод — отсутствует; и которая теперь стала им врагом? Что можно на это сказать?

_«Плавильня – для серебра, и горнило – для золота, а сердца испытывает Господь»_

Непонятно, почему этот стих из Притч явился к нему, но, когда он всплыл в памяти, Сэм ощутил, как, распрямившись, произносит слова, сами ложащиеся ему на язык:  
— Он называет себя Богом. Но это не значит, что он действительно _Бог_.

Дин вздохнул, но даже не поднял головы, утонув в своей безнадежности.

Сэм кивнул, чувствуя, как земля под ногами становится тверже с каждым мигом.  
— Дин, ну сам подумай. Пару лет назад Чак положился на нас, потому что ему некуда было идти. Он почти умер. Миру тоже плохо пришлось, но ведь мы не знаем в точности, что сталось бы, если бы он или Амара склеили ласты.

Дин медленно помотал головой.  
— Сэм...

— И вообще — что значат имена? — надавил Сэм. — Мы видели и раньше, как умирали _боги_. Мы и сами прикончили нескольких.

Дин всё еще не поднимал головы, уткнув взгляд в пол, но слушал, больше не возражая.

Сэм сдвинулся на край стула, ближе к брату.  
— Чак сказал, что этот мир создан им, весь. Но ты и впрямь веришь, что это он спроектировал клетки? Придумал всю сложность человеческого организма? Да хоть грибницу мухомора, если уж на то пошло, хоть шмеля или ржанку? Мы о _Чаке_ говорим?

— Что ещё за хрень такая, ржанка? — нахмурясь, спросил Дин, поднимая на него взгляд.

— Дин...

Брат выпрямился.  
— Ну ладно, я понял. Да, Чак не слишком... тянет на бога. Но он всесилен...

— Да ну?

— …и всезнающ...

— Чувак, я вынужден был показать ему, как работает наш _душ_.

— ...и как долго уже он дергает нас за ниточки? — голос Дина звучал глухо и убито. — Заставляет нас разыгрывать его сценарии.

Вот это и было то, что Дина беспокоило на самом деле. Когда у него ничего больше не оставалось, он хотя бы верил, что победа или поражение — дело их рук. Что путь, который выберут они — важен. То, что Чак мог быть кукловодом, ударило его гораздо сильнее, чем Сэма, и Сэм начинал понимать, почему. До его разума начало доходить то, что его душа и сердце знали раньше.  
— Дин, — сказал он мягко — верующий утопающему неверующему. — Он не может _заставить_ нас что-то делать.

Дин неверяще воззрился на него.  
— Ты сам был там, ты же видел...

— Я видел Чака, закатившего истерику оттого, что его желание не было исполнено и ты не выстрелил в Джека. — Сэм замолчал на мгновение, давая брату время осознать. — Дин, у меня были видения: как Метка заставляет тебя убивать меня; как кровь демонов заставляет меня убивать тебя. Это всё то, с чем мы имели дело раньше — и победили. Приятель, возможно, на эти перекрёстки приводил нас Чак, не знаю. Но, когда мы оказывались там, то — в чем я уверен — мы каждый раз, _каждый чертов раз_ сами _выбирали_ дорогу, свою, а не ту, что для нас запланировал он. Потому-то Чак и зол на нас, ведь так? Мы не делаем то, что он хочет. Не играем те роли, что он написал.

Пару мгновений они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза — и Сэм видел, как крутятся шестеренки мыслей брата, продираясь сквозь воспоминания, поверяя сказанное Сэмом. Подтверждая его слова. Находя проблеск надежды.

Дин медленно выпрямился.  
— Что ж. Может, шанс и есть.

— Даже если мы и проиграем, то проиграем сами, — Сэм чуть скривил губы. — Драка будет идти по нашим правилам.

— Ладно, — Дин медленно кивнул, и в глазах его чуть прибавилось света. — Хорошо. Мы ведь ещё не умерли пока, верно?

— Будто нам и такое когда мешало, — фыркнул Сэм.

Дин почти ответил на это улыбкой. Он встал, вытащил бутылку виски получше и поставил на стол пару стаканов. Налил в каждый на палец, взялся за свой и поднял, глядя на Сэма в упор.  
— За то, что мы станем настоящими мальчиками.

Сэм не принял этой отсылки на историю Пиноккио.  
— За то, что мы пройдём испытания _настоящей_ жизнью, — чокаясь, ответил он.

И они выпили.


End file.
